


Double Date

by HarveyReginaldSpecter (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/HarveyReginaldSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <br/>Imagine your OTP going on a double date with your second favorite ship. On tumblr (imagineyourotp). Prompted by manatheif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Love these shows, these guys and their interesting relationships.   
> Feedback would be awesome :)   
> Un beta'd

Peter had never seen Neal look so nervous.   
"For goodness sakes Neal. They're just lawyers." Peter explained when he found Neal pacing the bedroom minutes before they were scheduled to leave.   
"Uh huh." Neal replied absentmindedly.   
\--  
"Jeez Mike. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."   
"Says the man who takes 2 hours to get ready."   
Harvey rolled his eyes at Mike who was putting on a new suit for the 5th time. The man really had no taste in clothes. Good thing he was cute.   
"I know what you're thinking Harv." Mike said pointedly3, pulling on a black jacket to match his blue shirt.   
"Hmm?" Harvey raised his eyebrows, hiding his smirk.   
"C'mon we're going to be late."  
\--  
"I've worked with Harvey before." Peter reassured Neal as they walked into the fancy restaurant that Harvey had requested they meet at.  
"That's what worries me." Neal replied, slipping one hand into his pocket and the other into Peter's own hand.   
"Don't worry."   
\--  
When they were finally seated, Neal insisting on having a view of the entire restaurant, they made small talk. Mike and Neal hit it off quite well, neither knowing that the other was breaking the law. Harvey and Peter talked quietly at the end other end of the table.   
"Letting the puppies play on their own eh?" Harvey asked.   
"Puppies?" Peter asked, confused. If anything, Neal was a cat not a dog.   
"Never mind."   
The waitress came to take their orders. Harvey seemed to decide that scotch was the best for everyone at the table so they settled on that. Neal sipped his thoughtfully, watching Peter as Mike told him something he'd supposedly learned from Harvey. Peter seemed to be at ease around Harvey but Neal still wasn't going to take his eyes of this guy.  
\--  
When their food came, Neal was fidgeting with needing to know something about Harvey. His smirk was ever prominent and he kept scanning the restaurant, sipping his scotch as though he had all the time in the world. He seemed generally interested in whatever Peter had to say and kept shooting glances down the table to Neal. Neal figured that his nature was just generally flirty but he couldn't be too sure. As he was watching, Harvey laughed at something Peter said and he leaned across the table nearer to Peter. Whatever he said was obviously funny since Peter laughed. Neal grit his teeth and turned back to Mike's story.   
\--  
"Neal. Are you ok?"   
Neal stopped mid sentence in his conversation with Mike and looked up. Peter was gesturing to his plate, still untouched.   
"Uh yeah. Fine." Neal managed to say back. Harvey was still looking at Peter.   
Neal scooted down the booth and shoved Peter lightly, mumbling "Washroom"  
He walked off towards the bathroom, same strut in his step as always, but Peter knew something wasn't right.   
"I should probably go make sure he's ok." Peter excused himself and followed Neal.   
\--  
"Neal."  
Neal was leaning against the counter, looking into the mirror. He barely heard Peter come in.   
"Hey." Was his quiet reply.   
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
"I don't trust Harvey."   
"Why?"  
"He's too much like me." Neal confessed. "And you like him"  
"Like him?" Peter questioned.  
"You laughed at his joke. You never laugh at my jokes."  
"Your jokes are never funny."  
"Ha.Ha." Neal replied, not looking at Peter.  
"Look Neal." Peter began, putting a hand on Neal's back. "I respect Harvey. He's the best at what he does. And yeah, he flirts, but you've never seen the way he is with Mike."  
"He's flirting with you. In front of me and Mike." Neal reminded him.  
"He's loyal. His relationship with Mike is strong. They have a lot of trust."  
"I feel like he's hiding something."  
"And you're not?" Peter raised an eyebrow.   
"Is he hiding something?"  
"Mike isn't exactly a lawyer."   
"Figures." Neal said, "He's smart though."  
"He got expelled from Harvard. Harvey's making everyone believe that Mike's got a degree from Harvard and that he's a real lawyer."  
"You're a cop. How exactly do you know that?" Neal asked  
"Mike worked a case for me. I looked into him and couldn't find anything. We won the case and Harvey told me. I pretended I didn't hear."  
"You do that a lot don't you?"   
'Good.' Peter thought. 'This is more like Neal'.  
"Only with people I trust." He said.  
"So I should trust him?"  
"You can trust whomever you want. I'm just saying that I'm not going to take him home with me." Peter kissed Neal on the cheek. "Now let's go. We've got people waiting."  
\--  
"He's a criminal." Mike said the minute Neal and Peter had left the table.   
"How'd you know that?" Harvey asked, sliding closer to Mike.   
"Neal Caffery. Convicted fellon. I've read the newspaper before."   
"He is a criminal. But Peter trusts him."   
"The FBI is letting a criminal work for them?"  
"Pearson Specter hired you." Harvey said with a pointed glare.  
\--  
"See I told you you could trust him." Peter said quietly as he and Neal walked home, arm in arm.   
\--  
"See I told you you could trust him." Harvey pointed out as Mike cuddled against him in the back of their limo.   
\--  
"I trust him" Neal acknowledged "But I'm glad you're taking me home and not him."  
"Me too."


End file.
